An Assassins Creed
by James R Ward
Summary: Four Assassins from the modern world are sent into the past to uncover a truth that they were not yet told. They have no way home and must now help defeat the rising threat of the Borgia. Rated M to be safe. Multiple romances between characters. No slash.


AN: Okay, so i'm back! :D I know it's been a long time since I posted anything worth reading here on Fanfiction, but I thought that I'd give Assassins Creed a shot after feeling so involved with Brotherhood (100% sync btw. First run through as well! ;)) Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter in reviews, and this was written in wordpad as I only had a 60 day trial for office. Oh, and just to explain a few of the pairings;

DanXClarice

EzioXCristina

JamesXRosa

BrendanXClaudia

Eventually, Leonardo will have a love interest, but it will be the one in the Brotherhood book. Oh and they will be arriving in Ezio's timeline when he arrives in Venice! :)

* * *

The corridor was whitewashed. No shadows occupied this passage whatsoever. Another noticible feature was the silence. Well, that was until the door burst open to allow nine heavily armoured guards to enter the room, talking in low voices.

"You hear the radio? It said that those _assassino's_ were on they're way up." The first muttered in a slight panic, constantly glancing around to try and spot them.

"Don't worry, nothings getting to the holy one. Maybe after they're dead I'll go to a whore house." His more overconfident counterpart announced boldly. The first guard was about to say something when there was a muted thunk from behind.

"Leonardo?" The captain of the group asked slowly and carefully while Leonardo stood there in shock before falling onto his knees and then his stomach to reveal a throwing knife imbedded into his back.

With a collective gasp and the sound of eight bullets entering their chambers in the gun barrels, the remaining security detail of the level spread out in a circle facing outwards.

Emerging from the none-existant shadows of the hallway, three figures emerged, brandishing ancient weapons.

"Looks like we caught them with their pants down." One noticed, voice muffled slightly due to a mask that covered his face apart from his eyes. On his body were a set of simple robes with the hood drawn over his head. He carried no extra weapons besides the sword he was currently holding. No visable weapons anyway. He looked to his right and nodded to a small woman, wearing an outfit that enhanced her already curvacious body and a low cut set of robes leaving nothing to the imagination. To her left was an assassin wearing plain, unassuming white robes with small, verticle red lines running down his entire body.

"Where's the fourth one?" A guard asked, nervously keeping his eyes down the sight of his weapon.

"Behind you." A deep, monotone voice replied. Before the guard could turn around, the man had snapped his neck and walked out to join his pacing friends.

"Was that absolutly nessasary James?" The third figure asked exasperated, brandishing his mace as he rested it on his shoulder, causing the remaining seven guards to become jumpy.

"Remmember; Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Living by these words will ensure survival. Especially when they have guns and we have swords and knives. I trust all of the camera's are out on this level Brendan?" He asked the previous assassin as he kept his eyes on the guards.

"What do you think? Dan and Clarice also sent some patrols off on a wild goose chase as well." Brendan chuckled lightly.

"Fuck this shit, let's hurry this up." Dan exclaimed, becoming quickly annoyed by the lack of pace at the moment.

"We have guns! Put you hands behind your heads now and we'll make your deaths quick!" A young man of possibly twenty-one called over to James, who stopped paceing and pulled out two sharp looking swords, adapting a reverse grip and crouching low. His moves were copied by each of the other three assasins around him. Knowing that this was going to turn into a hand to hand quicker than they could shoot, each of the guards dropped their guns and pulled out their combat knives.

As both groups began advancing on each other, they're pace quickened. Each of the four assassins were of the equal rank. These particular four assassins were feared by the entire Templar order. As they drew closer to each other, all four assassins jumped high into the air and brought their weapons crashing down onto their opponants. Dan, being the close quaters expert he was, quickly dispatched three of the younger Swiss guards. Now each assassin had their own opponants. Clarice ran parrallel to the wall, ran along it and sliced into the soft tissue of her opponants neck, causing him to drop to the floor dead. Brendan charged forward with his mace high in the air. He brought it crashing down on the mans un-armoured foot, and as he doubled over, sung it into the victims face. James and Dan attacked at the same time. Dan went for the quick, efficiant kill. James on the other hand, went for the flashy kill. As James' attacker charged him, James brought both blades along his opponants thighs, causing him to drop to his knees, his head milimeters from the blades that were hovering there in a cross.

"_Requiascate de pace_." James spat, obvious contempt in his voice as he flicked his arms and decaptitated his opponant.

"You just _had_ to show off, didn't you James?" Clarice joked with a jab of her forefinger into his chest. He gave a hearty chuckle before simply replying, "I aim to please." before they began running through the dimly lit corridors of the Vatican.

"This must be the seventh Pope elected to have been a Templar since the Borgia." Brendan muttered darkly before rounding a corner and sliced into the necks of two Vatican guards with his dual hidden blades that weren't paying enough attention to they're surroundings.

"Yeah, well at least there's always going to be a demand for people like us, huh?" Dan replied lightly as they came to a stop right before the papal office.

"Brendan, your up, I got our backs." James whispered, knowing what was going to happen in the next two seconds. Brendan stepped up to the door, hefted his mace above his head and brought it crashing down on the door. The door exploaded in an amazing combination of paint and splinters. Once that had all cleared, there was nothing standing there that even resembled a doorframe, never mind the actual door. The explosion of splinters and wood caused the single occupant of the room by the fire jump up out of his seat and try to conceal himself in the corner of the room. Calmly, each of the master assassins entered the room, the flames of the fire making them seem even more dangerous and deadly.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Money? Power? You name it, it's yours!" The old man cried pathetically, begging for his life.

"Yeah? Why should we spare your life when you killed so many of our brothers and sisters! Why, didn't you give any of those innocents a chance of life? Because you were paranoid! You were paranoid that they may have been in league with the assassins. They weren't! Now you must answer for your crimes!" James roared, remmembering in detail his parents deaths and his sisters betrayal. Eventually, he'd been assigned to kill her, and had done the deed, but with great difficulty. He nearly lost his life. With a flourish of his twin swords, James cut the Pope head-to-toe.

"It's okay brother. He's dead now. He can't do anything else." Clarice comforted, gently holding James by the arm before she moved over to the Pope to close his eyes.

"_Requiscate de pace_." She said quietly as she closed the old man's eyelids. As she removed her hand from his face, it brushed up against his robes, causing something to fall out of one of the many layers. As she cast her gaze upon it, her eyes became glazed over as she reached out to touch it against her own will. She didn't hear anything much from inside her trance, but the last thing she did hear was a chorus of three male voices call out her name before the world began to peel away into white lines...


End file.
